Cosmic Love
by Beeexx
Summary: What if Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange had a daughter? A daughter they thought they had lost years ago? Well, she is very much alive and is attending Hogwarts with The Trio. Ella Hughes was content with her life, until she found out her true heritage. She was okay with having her real parents locked away in Azkaban, until she found out they had escaped. What now?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** My friends inspired me to write this fanfic. It all took form in my head after a dream I had. I will do some jumps in the story from 5th year and forward. And for the record; Draco is not related to Bellatrix or Ella, the Malfoy's and the Lestrange's are not related at all. Narcissa and Andromeda are the only Black sisters. Although, during their school days Narcissa and Bellatrix became best friends. Also, Ella spends most of her life unaware of her true heritage, until third year, where Sirius reveals to her who her real parents are. It's complicated I know, and I could never write as good as J.K Rowling, but at least I´m trying! Okay, here comes the first chapter.

**Summary:** What if Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange had a daughter? A daughter they thought they had lost during a battle in their home on that eventful night of October 31 1981, when the Aurors came to take them away to Azkaban? Well, in this story they do. Her name is Ella Hughes. She grew up with a prestigious pureblood family, a family very much involved in the Order of The Phoenix. She's a Gryffindor, a Chaser in the Quidditch team, and may or may not find a love interest in our dear Draco…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to the amazing J.K. Rowling, I only own the character Ella Lestrange.

**Cosmic Love**

**Chapter 1: Revelation **

5th year

Ella walked into the Great Hall after Hermione and Ron to find Harry. After the Potions lesson he had just stormed off in anger, though not without a good reason. Snape had been extremely harsh on Harry this lesson, so Ella felt kind of sorry for him. When she walked into the Great Hall she could see Draco looking at her. She gave him a confused look and looked away. She didn´t feel like spending more time with him then necessary , though they had spent some time with each other during the Triwizard Tournament last year and she had to agree with Pansy Parkinson that he looked good. She didn't like Pansy, and she never had. The girl clearly had something for the boy, the way she walks around smiling and bragging about how Draco talks to her. Pathetic, was Ella´s thoughts about it. She sat down across Harry who had already begun eating his lunch.

"That was totally unfair", Hermione said cheeringly when she sat down beside Harry. "Your potion wasn't as bad as Goyle´s."

`"When he tried to bottle it up his clothes caught fire" Ella said with a grin.

"Yes, but when has Snape ever been fair to me." Harry said gloweringly.

The others did not answer because all four of them knew that the minute Harry had sat his foot in Hogwarts Snape had hated him.

"Well I thought he would be a bit more easy going this year. I mean… you know… " Hermione looked around and when she thought the coast was clear, she continued; "Since he is a member of the order."

Ron shrugged and took a piece of his pie. But stopped and looked at the others.

"Remind me why Draco is looking at us." Ron said.

They all turned to look at him except Ella who already knew he was looking at her. Draco gave Harry a grin but then looked away.

"He is just being his usual arrogant self and mocking us" Ella said. But when the other continued eating she caught his eye and mouthed;

"What?"

He nodded his head towards the door. Ella rolled her eyes as Draco got up and walked out. She waited and after a minute she said;

"I just remembered I need to go check on something before Divination. See you later." Ella said and took off.

Hermione watched as she went out, and could not help to feel a little worried. But she forgot about it as soon as she and Ron got into the subject of Dumbledore.

Ella walked out of the Great Hall and had no idea where she was supposed to go, so she just walked. When she rounded a corner someone grabbed her by her robe and pulled her into a closet. The closet was so small that Malfoy stood pressed closely against her, pushing her into the wall. He was so very close, Ella thought to herself, but she let that thought slip away.

"So what is it that you want, that apparently is so important that you have to talk to me in a closet." Ella said with a playful smile.

"Did you have something in mind?" Draco asked her back.

"Ekkk Euew, no!"

"But we all know you can´t resist me, I mean, I am irresistible." Draco said with a wry smile.

Ella rolled her eyes. "Okay, so why am I here then? I don´t really have time hearing you brag about how good looking you are."

Draco shrugged and then gave her a bunt of paper.

Ella looked confused but she took the newspaper.

"Read it alone" he said, and then left her to stand in the closet alone. She was going to read it when her eye caught her watch. _Damn it_, she thought. She swung the door open and began to run towards the Astronomy tower. And of course she was late. The way up to the tower was filled with third years. She quietly dropped down between Harry and Ron and took out her books. Harry looked a little ashamed and Ron looked like he wanted to be somewhere else. Professor Trelawney was in the process about some Ingio Imago and said that everyone needed to read the introduction about the dream oracle and then make groups of two and indicative the other ones dreams. When Harry, Ella and Ron finally had finished the introduction they were all happy that there was only ten minutes left of the lesson. Instead of talking about their dreams they all fell asleep and when the lesson ended they joined Hermione for the first lesson in Defense Against the Dark Arts with Umbridge.

**XXX**

When they sat down for dinner the rumor about the Dark Art lesson had spread. It looked like the whole school knew that Harry had screamed to Professor Umbridge that she was a liar and The-One-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back. The four friends could not take it anymore so they took off to their common room. After the first day Harry was exhausted, the first day had felt like a week and he had tons of homework to do, and he had also gained detention for a week. He was tired and his hand hurt from the two hours before dinner with Umbridge. The room slowly filled with other Gryffindors and Harry was about to go to bed when Hermione said;

"Ella, what is that? Is it the Daily Prophet?"

Ella looked uncomfortable in the position she was in, but she could not help herself any longer and that was the reason she just had to read it.

"Blimey Ella" Ron said, looking at the date, "It's the tomorrow daily prophet!"

"How did you get that?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy," Ella said but regretted it as soon as she said it.

Harry looked confused and asked.

"Malfoy?"

"You´re sleeping with the enemy?" Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No!" Ella stated "He just gave it to me, and said that I should read it."

"Since when do you talk to him?" Ron said spitefully.

"Since when are you my mother?"

"Go on then." They suddenly heard Neville Longbottom say. They looked at Neville who stood behind Harry, they had been so wrapped up in their own world that they didn´t notice him coming in.

They all sat beside Ella who begun riffle in the prophet.

"_**Mass breakout from Azkaban**_", Ella read.

"_Yesterday morning a mass breakout from Azkaban shocked the whole Wizarding world._

_-__**We have been told that ten high security prisoners from Azkaban this evening has escaped. We strongly suspect that the breakout was planned by a man with personal experience from Azkaban, the cruel mass murderer Sirius Black, cousin of the escaping Bellatrix Lestrange**_, _Fudge said to the prophet when we asked him."_

Ella caught off, she couldn´t continue reading. Hermione looked at her, took the newspaper from her and continued with the article.

"_Lestrange who 15 years ago tortured the Aurors Alice and Frank Longbottom is now on the loose. Rodolphus Lestrange, one of The-One-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Death Eaters, and also Bellatrix Lestrange's husband, did not make his punishment in prison and died 3 years ago, but it looks like his_ _brother Rabastan is one amongst those were able to break free. From what we can see it looks like it was 10 Death Eaters who escaped, but what will they do?_

_-__**We don´t know why it suddenly happened but we have some thoughts**__, Fudge says__**. We think that Miss Lestrange together with Black is plotting against the Ministry and that's why we have taken extreme safety measures so that we will not be harmed by them. **_

_17 years ago Lestrange was one of The-One-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named most loyal servants, but as it looks now there will be no worries about that._

_-__**He is not back**__,_ _Fudge assures us_, _**and Potter is just a boy with a wild imagination. **_

_**-We can assure you all that the prisoners will be brought back to Azkaban soon enough and there is nothing to worry about.**_

The whole common room was quiet when Hermione had finished reading.

**XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Cosmic Love**

**Chapter 2: Continuation **

Ella felt as if she had drowned and then been brought back to life. Her whole body was shivering and she couldn't keep her eyes off of the picture. The woman on the picture had the same black hair as her, and though she _had_ been in Azkaban for the past fifteen years, Bellatrix still looked more dreadful then Ella could have ever imagined. But Ella could still see the woman was beautiful, or at least she had been a long time ago. What scared her most was that Ella looked a lot like her mother, more than she'd believe. When she looked up, Neville had a sad expression on his face. Ella stood up and turned to Hermione

"I…I…I think I might need some time."

Hermione put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay."

Ella gave her a small smile but left the common room.

"Neville, are you okay?" Harry asked.

Neville looked lost and he barely nodded before he said: "I think I´ll just go to bed." And then he was gone.

Hermione sank down between Harry and Ron in the couch and let out a sigh.

"I feel sorry for her." Hermione said.

**XXX**

Ella didn't have a destination in mind as she walked through the corridors, she didn´t even know where she was until she suddenly bumped into someone. She looked up only to see that she had walked right into Malfoy.

"Oh, great." She sighed.

"Watch your steps, Shortie." Malfoy said.

"Whatever." She said and stepped around Draco to walk away from him. But when she took a step forward he stood in the way for her.

"You want something?" Ella said, annoyed.

"I just think it is a great day to talk to someone who is not allowed to be up wandering the castle at night. You know dear, I am after all a prefect, I could report you very easily to…hmm, let me think…maybe Umbridge! I'm sure she´d love to have another Gryffindor in detention."

It took Ella all her strength not to hit Malfoy in the face or use her wand to curse his arse to the next century. She could see that all he wanted was to annoy her so that he could report her to Umbridge, but she didn´t want to give him the satisfaction so she remained calm. But then she got an idea. She decided it was time to play a game with him.

"So what do you want Draco? Do you want to walk me back to my room?" When she said that she pressed herself very close to Draco and her face was barely an inch from his. "I´m very afraid of the dark, can you hold my hand too?" She asked coyly.

Ella could see insecurity shift in Draco´s eyes and she smirked up at him.

"Step away from me now!" Draco said.

"Or what? Are you going to hex me?" Ella said and teasingly put a hand on his shoulder.

"That would probably make Potter weep, so that thought has crossed my mind" Draco said, "but now that I'm thinking about it, I´d rather just hand you over to Umbridge."

He took her hand and stroked it gently. "But it would also be a shame if your hand was to look the same as Potter´s" Draco said. He placed a kiss on her hand, smirking while he did.

"Good night, shortie." Draco said and left.

**XXX**

Harry, Ron and Hermione had waited for Ella in the common room and when she came back it was completely empty, except for them.

"You all look like you need some sleep." Ella said and smiled to them.

"No comment there." Ron said, "Fifth year is killing me slowly. Fred and George was right, this is a nightmare."

"Oh, sorry to tell you this, love, but this is just the first day." Ella said teasingly and sat down beside Ron on the couch.

Ron chuckled but Hermione remained serious.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm, let me think…" Ella said. "My mother is a Death Eater and a faithful servant to Voldermort, she has just broken out of prison and she tortured my friends' parents so they will never be themselves again. How do you think I feel?" She said sarcastically.

"Ella," Hermione said. "I know you don´t want to talk about it, but please, we are your friends and maybe it would feel better if you´d tell us how you feel." Hermione suggested.

Ella looked at her friends' concerned faces.

She let out a sigh and then said: "I don´t really know how I feel. It was just so real. They have always been locked away, far away from me and now when they are on the loose… I just have a feeling that I´ll have to face her soon enough."

Hermione sat down beside her and put her arms around her and smiled.

"Maybe you do, but you´ll have your friends around you if it happens." Hermione said. Harry and Ron smiled and the thought made Ella warm inside.

**XXX**

The next morning the news about the Death Eaters were out. Ella was happy that there was just a few who really knew the truth about her. Fifth year was tough and at the time Ella was awake, she spent it with Harry and Ron studying. But she couldn´t focus fully on the tasks because she felt like she was in some sort of coma. She was stuck but time kept moving.

_One week later..._

When they sat down to eat breakfast, Snape came towards them.

"Miss Hughes, Dumbledore wishes to speak to you."

Ella almost choked the bread she had in her mouth and looked confused up at Snape.

"Alive, if you'd please." Snape said with a disgusted look. Snape turned to leave, but his gaze fell on Harry and held it there for a moment before he left.

"What, Dumbledore wants to talk to me?"

"I´m sure it's nothing special" Hermione assured her.

"Yeah right, he just wants to talk to her as the good friends they are." Ron said sarcastically.

"Thanks, Ron. Helps a lot." Ella said. She finished her juice and stood up nervously and walked out of the Great Hall.

"What´s the lesson after breakfast?" Ron asked.

"Double hour in Defense Against The Dark Arts." Hermione said behind the Daily Prophet.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Ron said. "Two hours with that toad!"

Harry agreed with him, he didn´t know if he would be able to stand a double hour with her either. Not after when he had to spend every night in dentation with her. His hand still ached after yesterday punishment , and on the top of all that he had to skip Quidditch tonight because of spending even more time with the Toad. Angelina would kill him, he knew that, the match against Slytherin was soon and he hadn´t even been able to use his broom once this year.

"Nice day for Quidditch." Ron said gloomily. The weather was really bad and it had been so since the day they had arrived.

"Well, at least you are allowed to play." Harry said.

Hermione put down her paper rapidly.

"Well, if you could just shut your mouth for two hours then maybe you wouldn´t be in the situation where you are not allowed to play." Hermione said angrily.

"Hey, hey, don´t be so harsh on him." Ron said.

"Oh, so you think that he should spend even more hours with her then, Ronald?" Hermione snapped.

"I didn´t say that! I just sai-…"

"Oh, please, just shut _up _already! I´m not in the mood to listen to you two fight." Harry said angrily and left a shocked Ron and Hermione alone.

He didn´t know why he had just burst out like that but couldn´t help to feel like they deserved it. His head was spinning when he left the great hall to go to Dolores classroom. He was the first one to enter and he placed himself in the middle of the classroom near the big windows. Though the weather sucked he felt like he rather be outside then in here. After a couple of minutes Hermione sat down beside Harry.

"You know," she said "You should not take your temper out on me and Ron, we haven´t done anything to you. And for the record, it is not our fault that you are in detention."

Harry looked tiredly at her.

"I know, sorry."

Hermione smiled and said;

"It´s okay, I know it´s not easy for you." She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Quiet, children!" Dolores sweet voice echoed through the classroom. "Turn to page 178 and start reading."

The class could nothing else but to continue reading.

When there was only ten minutes left of the lesson Ella opened the door and was heading to her seat next to Ron.

"I do not accept late arrivals." Dolores smiled toward Ella.

"I was with Professor Dumbledore!" Ella said.

"I had no knowledge of that, and I expect you to be here at 7 o`clock and make up for the hour you´ve missed during your talk with Dumbledore." Dolores smiled.

"But it´s Quidditch tonight, and I need to go." Ella said helplessly.

"That young lady is not my concern, I expect you here." Dolores stated.

Ella was furious, how could she? She wasn´t even an hour late.

When she headed to sit beside Ron, she couldn´t help but to kick the chair that was next to her and the chair fell to the floor with a bang. Dolores flinched from her desk and looked around in shock.

"Would you like me to pick it up?" Ella said with a fake smile.

"Yes, now please." Dolores said.

"Am I allowed to use my wand? You see, I am a witch after all."

The class chuckled but Dolores looked like she could kill someone.

"Miss Hughes, do you wish to join your dear friend Potter in detention?"

"Well, I´m not allowed to play Quidditch tonight, so why not? I've got nothing better to do." Ella said, still smiling.

"Then I expect you here after dinner, shall we say 6.30?"

Ella smirked, bowed her head and said;

"Of course, Professor. I´m longing for it."

**XXX**

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cosmic Love**

**Chapter 3: The Idea  
**

**AN:** Okay, so I am sorry for posting Chapter 2 so late, but I'll try to do it all faster from now on, and I am now making it up to you by trying to post Chapter 3 and 4 a lot faster than Chapter 2. Okay, so it's November at Hogwarts and the first match against Slytherin will be played in October.

When the bell finally rang out, they all hurried to lunch.

"That was totally unnecessary, Ella." Hermione scolded.

"Yes, well, I'm tired of her and I really don't care about detention right now. Besides, I'm angry." Ella said, annoyed.  
"You know Angelina is going to kill you both." Ron said.  
"Making Umbridge upset was worth it, though." Ella said. "So, what is it that you do for her in detention, anyway?"  
Harry was considering just to tell her that he wrote ordinary lines, but it didn't feel right not to tell her what he really was forced to do. He showed them his hand.  
"I must not tell lies. " Ron read. "Bloody hell, mate!"  
"Harry!" Hermione grabbed his hand so that she could study it. "You have to report this."  
Harry pulled his hand back fast.  
"No, there will be nothing good coming out of that. Just leave it be."  
Hermione sighed.  
"Harry, I'm not kidding, you need to tell Dumbledore. This is serious!"  
"Dumbledore already got too much on his hands, I'm not going to add more to his worries." Harry said.  
"Fine, but let me at least get you something for your hand." Hermione said kindly.  
Harry nodded and smiled thankfully.  
"And here the devil comes." Ron muttered, and then suddenly an angry Angelina was all over them.  
"Is it true?" She asked harshly, hands on her hips. "Are neither of the two of you not allowed to play Quidditch tonight?!"  
Ella nodded in answer.  
"Unfortunately yes." She said. "Detention."  
"What?! You too?"  
"Yup."  
"What is wrong with you? You haven't even been on any of our practices yet!" She said looking angrily at Harry.  
"I know Angelina, but it's not like I have a choice or something." Harry said agitated, looking down at his lunch.  
"Well, you better show up tomorrow and we better win when we meet Slytherin." Angelina said with a look that could kill. "You hear me?"  
"I'll do my best Angelina." Harry said.  
"Oh, you better."

"That went smooth." Ron said when Angelina left.  
Ella chuckled.  
"Very smooth, I´m sure she'd kill me if I wasn't the best Beater in the team." Ella said and blinked at Ron, who grinned back.

**XXX**

This was the last detention Harry had with Umbridge. His hand ached worse than ever, so he was happy that he wouldn't have to go to her anymore. Maybe now he would have time to catch up with all the homework he was behind with. He had expected Ella, Hermione and Ron to be asleep when he came back but to his surprise they were all waiting for him.  
"Finally." Ella said. "I thought I would have gone old and wrinkly when you'd come back."  
Harry sat down on the sofa and let out a sigh.  
"Here." Hermione said and gave him a small bottle. "It will help with the pain."  
Harry smiled thankfully at her.  
"But I still think you should report this."  
"There is no point."  
Hermione looked like she was about to tell him something when Ella gave her a look.  
"Oh right, well, when you were gone we came up with an idea." But now it was Ron's turn to give her a look.  
"Okay, fine, me and Ella had an idea."  
"Okay, keep going." Harry said trying not to show his curiosity.  
"Well, we need a proper Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Not that old hag."  
"Yes, I agree."  
"And Ella and I were thinking…what if you could teach us, Harry?"  
Harry was about to laugh but then he saw the looks on their faces and realized that it wasn't a joke. They looked completely serious.  
"Me? Pfft, why me? Why not you or Ella?"  
"Because you are better than me at it." Hermione said. But on the look in her face it didn't pain her to tell him that there was something he was better than her at. Harry looked at Ella instead.  
"Because I haven't been out there, I haven't seen him." Ella said carefully. Harry couldn't believe what he heard. Did they really want him to teach them?  
"No." Harry said. "It would make no good. I am not as good as you think."  
"Hmm, let me think." Ron said and curled his face in a prefect imitation of Goyle when he was asked a question. "In first grade you saved the Philosophers Stone from You-Know-Who."  
"But that was luck." said Harry. "It wasn´t skill…"  
"Second Year." Ella interrupted. "You killed the Basilisk and destroyed Riddle."  
"Yeah, but if Fawkes hadn´t turned up, I…"  
"Third Year." Hermione said louder. "You fought off about a hundred Dementors at once."

"That was actually just a fluke, if the time turner hadn´t…"  
"Last year." said Ron, almost shouting. "You fought off You-Know-Who again!"  
"Shut up!" Harry screamed. He had gone from curious to irritated and now to furious. Ron, Hermione and Ella shut up immediately, looking at him with shocked faces.  
"Sure, it sounds perfect when you say it that way, I sound like I did it all myself and that I am the hero, but in fact I had help all the time, and if not, I just acted out of luck, nothing more! So stop sitting there talking about it like it is some magical hero things I have done. None of you know how it feels like to be out there, with only seconds away from seeing your friends being killed in front of you or yourself being seconds away from death!" Harry suddenly felt how tired he was and slowly sank back to the couch. He had been so angry that he hadn't even noticed that he had stood up. Now he also saw that he had broken the bottle Hermione had given him for his hand.  
"Exactly." Ella said quietly. She didn't want Harry to get angry again.  
"Don´t you see, mate?" Ron asked.  
"That´s exactly why we need you, Harry." Hermione said and sat beside him. "Don't you hear yourself?" She said slowly but seriously. "You have been out there, you have done more than most of the wizards and witches at the Ministry, we need to prepare ourselves for what is waiting outside. We have to prepare ourselves for… V-Voldermort." She finished. That was the first time Harry had ever heard Hermione say Voldemort´s name and maybe because of that it would not be such a bad idea after all, it was true. They needed to prepare themselves for him. He slowly looked at all three of them and nodded slowly.  
"Will you think about it?" Ella asked.  
"Yes, but only you three right?" He asked.  
Ella and Hermione exchanged looks and Ella said;  
"Well, I think everyone who wants to defend themselves should get a chance to join, don´t you reckon?"  
"Like anyone would ever want to be a part of a DADA group I am teaching." Harry laughed without humor. "I am a crazy lunatic, remember?"  
"Oh, you'd be surprised how many that would love to join it." Hermione said, a small smile on her face.

**XXX**

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So, this chapter is more from Harry´s view, I know, but it was meant to. I will not keep only to Ella´s thoughts as you may have noticed, but to Harry´s as well because it could get boring only to hear about Ella. Don´t worry, Ella is still the number one! And again sorry for taking so long time to post, but now school has started and well what to say, it is school…..hope you´ll enjoy!

**Cosmic Love**

**Chapter 4: Quidditch**

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, do not own Harry Potter.

November

Harry had thought about the idea that Ella and Hermione had come up with, he really had. He was just afraid, of what exactly he didn't really know, but he was still afraid. He was glad that neither Ella nor Hermione had brought up the idea again, for the moment they were both just as occupied as he was with school, but he knew his friends well enough to know that they would bring it up soon enough. Harry turned around in his bed and let out a sigh. "_Since when did life become so_ _complicated?"_ he thought before sleep took him.

Sunrays were beginning to come through the window when Harry woke. He snatched his clock from the bedside table and saw that time was only 6 am. Still a few hours till the Slytherin and Gryffindor match. Finally. He was happy that the match was today. He felt ready to win and the team was in top form, well almost everyone except Ron. But Harry knew that he could play really good, as long as he kept his nerves steady. Harry turned around again and to his shock he saw Ron, sitting straight up in his bed with a greenish colour in his face.

"You okay, mate?" Harry asked.

Ron looked as he had barely heard him, but nodded slowly.

"Let´s get dressed." Harry suggested. Ron nodded.

When Harry and Ron came down to breakfast they hurried to sit down beside Ella and Hermione because when they walked past Slytherins table Harry could hear them roar unpleasant things and they all turned around to laugh at Ron. Harry and Ron hurried to their table and when they sat the table roared cheeringly. Ella eyed Ron and couldn't help but smile.

"You look like you are going to vomit! Nervous?"

Ron nodded and looked at his food. "I am going to suck today, I can´t stand the humiliation when we lose. Malfoy is never going to let me forget that. When this match is over someone else can take over my place as keeper."

"Hey, Ron, relax, it´s going to be fine, I heard you did a great job last week." Hermione said cheeringly.

"Yes, you did, and don´t worry about Malfoy, I´ll take care of him." Ella said and blinked.

"Ella!" Hermione said. "Don´t do anything stupid."

"Knocking him off of his broom I hope doesn´t count." Ella said and smiled teasingly at Hermione.

Harry laughed and to his relief Ron looked a little better. Fred and George bumped down beside Harry and Ella.

"Hughes." Fred said looking very serious.

"Weasley." Ella said trying to look as serious as Fred, but couldn´t help but smile a little.

"Keep your head in the game." Fred said and put out his hand.

"Head in the game." Ella nodded and shook his hand.

"Since when do you call each other by last names?" Ron asked, still looking like he would vomit any second.

"That little brother is called: The Beaters Code." Fred said and put his arm around Ella. Ella rolled her eyes but smiled at Ron.

"Beaters code?" Ron asked, confused. "I have never heard of that!"

"That's because you haven't been on the team for very long." George said, mouth full with eggs.

Ron didn´t argue any further and continued to stare down at his food.

Suddenly they heard a dreamy voice.

"Good luck today Ron." Luna Lovegood said and sat down beside Hermione.

"Thanks, Luna." Ron said but it didn´t sound convincing.

Ginny came and sat beside Ron.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"He is just nervous." Ella said and continued eating.

"But it is a good sign." Hermione said. "When you are nervous you always perform better."

"Sure, if your name is Hermione Granger." Ella said.

Angelina came running towards them.

"When you are ready, go down to the ground and change clothes."

"We´ll be there as soon as Ron has got something to eat." Harry assured her.

But soon they all got it that Ron could not eat anything so Ella and Harry helped Ron down to the Quidditch arena. When they came in to the changing room the rest of the team was already there listening to Angelina as she talked about tactics and the Slytherin team.

"Okay, it looks like Montague has replaced last years' Beaters, Derrick and Bole, who graduated recently, with Crabbe and Goyle, who to me doesn't seem like particularly good flyers, thankfully." Angelina said.

"Ha, I´d love to knock them of their brooms." Ella said, giddy.

"Okay, guys, it´s time." Angelina said. "Do your best and good luck."

They entered the arena with the roar of Gryffindor and saw that Slytherin already were on their brooms watching them. When Ella sat up on her broom she could feel Malfoy watching her intensely. She met his eyes and he smirked at her, she could not help but to smile back and nodded to him.

"Good day to knock assholes of their brooms, don´t you reckon Fred?" Ella said. Fred and George burst into laughter and Fred stood beside Ella.

"Indeed, Hughes." Fred said and put his arm around her waist. Ella thought she could see Fred smile up at Malfoy, who looked like he was ready to kill him.

Madame Hooch put the whistle to her mouth and the game was on.

**XXX**

Madame Hooch whistle echoed through the air. The match was over. Gryffindor had won. Ella landed beside Harry and helped him up. Goyle had fired away the bludger and it had hit Harry in the back the moment he had caught the Snitch. But still, they had won.

"We won! Harry, we won!" Ella screamed happily.

Malfoy had landed a bit away from Harry, snorted and though he looked pale he managed to press out a sneer.

"Now you managed to save Weasley, he is the worst Keeper I´ve ever seen. Did you like my song about him, Potter?"

Harry ignored him and turned around to face the rest of his cheering team. They all screamed and landed beside him.

"We wanted to write more, but we couldn´t come up with anything that rimed with ugly or fat." Malfoy said. "We also wanted to write about his mother, you see…"

"Couldn´t the smart Malfoy come up with a line? I always knew that behind your blond hair a brain never existed." Angelina snapped.

Malfoy continued as if he hadn´t heard her insult him.

"And we couldn´t fit in disabled loser either about his father." Malfoy said, smiling.

When he had said that it had come to Fred and George's knowledge what he was talking about. They turned around stiff and looked at Malfoy.

"Don´t mind him Fred." Angelina said. "He is not worth it, he's just grumpy because he lost, leave him be." She had gripped him by the arm when she said it.

"But you like the Weasley family, right Potter? I mean you spend your holidays with them, don´t you? I don´t get it how you can stand the smell, but I guess when you have grown up with muggles you can even stand the smell of the Weasley´s."

Harry and Ella gripped George while it took both Angelina and Katie to hold back Fred. Harry looked around for Madam Hooch and he knew that he and Ella could not hold George back much longer.

"Or maybe you remember how it smelled in your mother´s house Potter." Malfoy said, bursting into laughter. "I guess the Weasley´s disgusting house reminds you of her."

"Harry, no!" Ella yelled.

But Harry didn´t care. The second he let go of George Ella had no chance of holding him back and both George and Harry was over Malfoy in a second. All Harry wanted to do was to inflict so much pain to Malfoy. He didn´t have to time to take out his wand and with the Snitch in his hand he punched Malfoy the hardest he could in his stomach while George hit Malfoy in the face. Harry could hear the girls screaming, Malfoy weeping and George swearing. But he didn´t care until someone screamed "Impedimenta!" and he flew away from the power of the spell. When he landed on the ground he figured it must have been Madam Hooch's spell that he´d been hit with.

"I´ve never seen a game like this!" Madam Hooch screamed. "Now off you go, both of you, to Professor McGonagall. NOW!" she screamed and pointed at Harry and George.

Harry and George didn´t say much to each other on the way back to the castle. McGonagall swung the door open before they entered her room. She looked furious.

"Well, explain yourselves!" McGonagall said.

"Malfoy was mocking us." Harry said weakly.

"And he hasn´t done that before? That is not reason good enough for both of you to jump him!"

"He said mean things about my parents, and about Harry´s as well." George tried.

"For Merlin's sake, boys! I´ll give you two weeks of detention for your actions." McGonagall said.

"Hrm-hrm" A voice said from the doorway.

McGonagall turned around and faced Umbridge who had a smile on her lips.

"Is there a problem here, Minerva?" Dolores asked with a wickedly sweet voice.

"None that I am aware of." McGonagall said coldly.

"Oh, well, I just got a letter from Cornelius…oh, I mean the _Minister_, where he says that the High Inquisitor at Hogwarts has all the rights to take care of punishment and rewards and as it looks now, I do not think that detention for two weeks would make any difference for these boys. I mean, Potter has spent countless of hours with me in detention and it still doesn´t look like it made any difference. No, I think that it would be best for the two of you to be banned from Quidditch for the rest of your time here at Hogwarts. And I also think that your twin brother should join you, if he had not been stopped, I´m sure he would have jumped on Mr. Malfoy as well." Dolores smiled. When she talked her smiled had brightened even more.

MacGonagall looked like she couldn't believe her eyes.

"For the rest of our time at Hogwarts?!" Harry said like he didn´t believe her.

"Why, of course, Mr. Potter." Umbridge said, an evil smile playing on her lips.

**XXX**

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Formulärets överkant**

**Cosmic Love**

**Chapter 5: The Calm Before The Storm**

**XXX  
**

"Banned?!" Angelina said and clutched her chest.

"Yes." Harry said, feeling totally miserable.

"What am I to do? No Seeker, no Beater and no Chaser. This is horrible!"

"And what about Goyle? Did he get banned?" Katie asked.

"No." George said and sat down on the floor.

"I can´t take this right now. I´m going to bed." Angelina said looking very sad.

As the evening went on, the Common Room got emptier until only Harry, Hermione and Ella was left. They had sat in silence watching the snow fall outside the window. Neither one of them had seen Ron since the game. After Harry had got hit by the Bludger he had just disappeared. It was almost midnight when the portrait hole finally swung open.

"Where-…" Hermione started to ask, but when she saw the look on Ron´s face, her face softened. "Where have you been?" she asked, her tone gentle.

"Been out walking." Ron said, barely looking at them.

"You must be freezing. Come around and sit here."

The room filled with silence again when Ron sat down. Eventually Ron said:

"I´m sorry for thinking that I could play Quidditch. I honestly don´t know how I could ever be so stupid. But I promise you that I´ll quit tomorrow."

"If you do the team will only have three players left." Harry told him.

Ron looked shocked.

"What? Why? What happened?"

Harry was about to answer but got interrupted by Ella who had been quiet most of the evening.

"Because this stupid thick idiot has got himself kicked out together with Fred and George."

"Fred and George too? How?"

"They beat up Malfoy." Ella said, looking rather angry.

"You did _what_? You beat up Malfoy?!" Ron looked even more shocked.

"Yeah…" Harry felt rather ashamed of himself. "It felt good at the moment." he said and looked down at his hands. Ella snorted, maybe a bit too loud, because Harry´s head snapped up to stare at her.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing, it's nothing."

"I can see that you have a problem so just spit it out, will you?" Harry said. He was beginning to get angry, really angry. Ella looked like she regretted that she had brought it up from the beginning.

"It's just that you are so stupid…."

But she couldn´t continue before Harry interrupted.

"Stupid? What´s your problem Ella? I´m sure you´d just stand there doing nothing." Harry said spitefully.

"As a matter of fact, I would."

"He insulted my parents!" Without noticing, Harry had gotten up on his feet and Ella was up seconds after him.

"Like he hasn´t done that before!"

"He deserved what he got!"

"He is not evil! A bit sometimes, yes, but the fact that you chose to get angry over something so petty! You have more important things to do than to get pissed at Malfoy! Voldemort is out there, and you are just being freaking reckless, getting yourself into more trouble than you already are in!"

"Do not lecture me.!" Harry screamed. He had gone from angry to furious in a matter of seconds. "I know what Voldemort is capable of, but I doubt that he will be bursting into Hogwarts trying to kill me here in front of everyone! Or is that what you wish, that I die, and that you will be the one to kill me, so that you can rise above all the Death Eaters, even above your own mother and finally inherit your rightful place amongst the mighty Death Eaters." Harry spat at her.

Ella looked like she didn´t believe her ears. She was speechless.

"You did not just say that." But Ella´s voice wasn´t angry or strong anymore. It was filled with terror.

"I-I…" Harry had no idea why he had said that, he hadn´t mean it…or had he? No, he didn´t believe that Ella was that kind of a person. They had gone through too much for him to believe that.

"Do you really believe that? Is that what you think of me?" Ella asked, her eyes filled with tears. Harry was startled for a moment.

"No, Ella of course not, I don´t know why I said that, I'm-…"

But he wasn´t able to continue, a pain of jolt shot through his body and with a loud moan he fell to the floor.

"You okay mate?" Ron asked looking worried.

"Yeah…I'm fine, just not used to Voldemort being so furious."

"Furious?" Ron asked. "Can y-you f-feel his e-emotions?"

Harry realized that he hadn´t told the others about the connection Dumbledore had told him about a year ago.

"Dumbledore told me last year that now when he's back and strong, I would sometimes maybe be able to feel him. He didn´t tell me why, only that if he was happy or scared or even angry those emotions could be so strong that I would be able to feel them."

All three of them looked shocked at Harry for a moment. Then to break the silence Hermione said:

"Are the two of you done fighting?" She asked it carefully just so that they wouldn´t start to fight again.

"I am sorry Ella, I didn´t mean it, I don´t know what got into me…" Harry was ashamed of himself, the things Ella had said to him was nothing compared to the things he had said.

"I know." Ella said and moved over to Harry. She put out her hand and he grabbed it. Ella pulled Harry up to his feet and smiled.

"I'm sorry too."

**XXX**

Two days after the game, Ella and Hermione were alone in the library. They had been studying for McGonagall's essay. Or rather, Ella had been studying. Hermione had been doing research about some runes.

"We have to break it to him soon, I have already been asking around and there are lots of people interested in _it_." Ella whispered to Hermione. Hermione looked up from her books and looked around before she said:

"I know, I have been doing that too."

"You have?" Ella was surprised to hear that. Hermione nodded.

"I suggest we do it tonight. After dinner." Hermione said.

"Yes." Ella mouthed, behind Hermione the librarian Madame Pince had just showed up.

**XXX**

It was 8 pm, and Ella had no homework to do, which felt very good. She sat beside Neville on the sofa, barely listening to him babbling about some Herbology stuff. She and Hermione waited anxiously for Ron and Harry to finish their essays.

"Ahh, finally done." Ron said and put away his quill.

"Yeah, me too." Harry said and let out a sigh of relief.

Hermione looked at Ella. They knew, it was now or never. Ella moved to sit closer to Harry and lowered her voice so that only Ron and Hermione could hear her.

"So, erm, Harry… have you been thinking about what we said, the idea we had."

Harry looked at her, than at Hermione and then last at Ron.

"Yes, I have." He said slowly.

"You have?" Hermione asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes, you asked me to, didn´t you?"

"Oh, right we did." Hermione said. "Sorry, go on."

"Well, I have been thinking about it and I guess it is a… good idea…"

"Oh! You think? That is amazing, Harry! Thank you!" Hermione looked overjoyed with the news.

"So you will really teach us?" Ron asked carefully.

"Yes. I will. I´ll become your teacher."

**XXX**

**A/N: **This fight is pretty silly, but it was just something that I felt needed to happen, because Harry has been through a rough time these months at Hogwarts and he needed to take out his anger somehow… and, well, unfortunately it had to be Ella... I will move forward a couple of weeks in the next chapters because I need some action to happen, which it will closer to the end, don´t worry!


End file.
